thesisters8fandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Huit
Annie Huit (b. August 8, 2000, 8:00 AM) is the first and eldest sister of The Eight. After her parents disappear, she is the one to take charge and becomes the Eights' Daddy, so to speak. Early Life Before Annie and the other Eights' parents went missing, they lived together in a big stone house on top of hill, located at 888 Middle Way, which is most likely in the United States, for the Eights tend to use American spellings and sayings. Her father, Robert, was a model, and her mother, Lucy, was a scientist. Parents' Disappearance On December 31, 2007, New Year's Eve, her mother and father left to run some errands(to get cups of eggnog from the kitchen and collect firewood, respectively), leaving the Eights' in the drawing room to wait. About 20 minutes later, the girls noticed that their parents had not returned and, upon further investigation, found that their parents seemed to have vanished quite completely. They returned to the drawing room, puzzled, when her younger sister, Marcia, noticed that one of the stones in the drawing room wall was loose. After removing the stone, the Eights saw that there was a note in the hole where the stone and been, explaining that each of the girls possessed a power that they had to discover, after which they would find a gift; each time a girl would discover her power and gift, they would be one step closer to solving the mystery of their missing parents. Annie's Power and Gift Annie's power is that she has mental maturity of an adult, which Georgia discovered while watching Annie pay bills. This comes in handy after their parents go missing, since Annie is the one who steps forth and takes charge, doing everything from running the household to paying bills, becoming almost a substitute father for the girls. After she discovered her power, she found her gift behing the stone in the drawing room wall: a gold ring set with a large, diamond-shaped purple jewel. This may be a reference to the fact that Annie's month is January, as the birthstone for that month is an amethyst, a purple gem. It is presumed that, like all of the other girls, her power can only be used during the month of January, but since she was already exceptionally clever before, her knowledge of how to run a family stayed with her permenently. Appearance and Clothing Like all of her sisters, Annie has chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Annie's hair is very short and curly. Her signature outfit consists of a magenta turtleneck sweater, a short green argyle skirt, yellow-and-orange vertically-striped leggings or tights, and what appears to be red Converse sneakers with black shoelaces. When Annie went out into the woods with her sisters to investigate the disappearance of their parents, she wore a fur-collared magenta jacket over her typical outfit, with a pair of fur-lined brown boots, red gloves, and a light orange scarf. She also carried a silver spear. Her school uniform consists of a white blouse with a small patch on the right side of her torso in the shape of a red-and-silver crest, a banana-yellow plaid skirt, with a similarly-colored plaid jacket. When disguised as her father in public, Annie wears a white shirt, a skinny black tie, a black jacket, dark trousers, a fedora, and a fake mustache. When going to Will's birthday party, Annie wears a headband with a bow in the middle, and a short sleeved dress with a lace-trimmed skirt, along with her regular tights/leggings and sneakers. When entering their mother's study for the first time, she is seen wearing a fur-lined jacket and pants over her regular outfit. Personality Annie is evidently the most mature and bossy of the sisters. She is very brave, and a quick thinker, who is ready to take action on a moment's notice. Even before she gained her power, Annie was very intelligent for her age. She is one of the most sensible and rational of the eight. However, Annie can snap at times under pressure. An example of this is when Georgia brought Annie a tall stack of bills from the mail and snidely asked if she still wanted to be in charge. Annie lost it and ran out of the room. For the most part, however, she is a strong and clever person and likes being in control of things. Anthrax Anthrax is Annie's pet cat. Anthrax appears to have also gained Annie's power of exceptional intelligence, and according to Zinnia, has become more bossy towards the other cats, similar to how Annie began to take charge of the household after their parents went missing. Relationships The Eights Annie maintains a very close relationship with her sisters, and is clearly very fond of them. Although Georgia and Rebecca tend to annoy her at times, and Petal and Zinnia's occasional paranoia can be quite frustrating, for the most part, she cares very much about the other Eights and always has their best intrest at heart. Robert and Lucy Huit Annie and her parents seem to have been very close before their disappearance, although she later learns that there was quite a lot about them that she didn't know. She clearly has a great deal of respect for them, since when she persuades her sisters to do something, she tends to say things along the lines of, "that's what Daddy/Mommy would have done." Mr. Pete Annie is very close friends with Mr. Pete. He became one of the few adult in the Eights' lives and was the first person to figure out that they were living by themselves. He often joined the Eights on their escapades, particularly when it involved an adult problem, such as a visit with their father's CPA. Whenever he was out in public with the Eights, he assumed the identity of Pete Huit, the girls' uncle, to prevent any suspicion. As such, he played a key role in keeping the Eights' secret a secret. Will Simms Annie is very fond of Will, even going as far as to say that she had a small crush. It appears that she has known him for a long time, and clearly considers him a very close friend, as he was one of the first people she told about their parents disappearance. Mandy Stenko Initially, Annie rather disliked Mandy for her aloof, know-it-all attitude, and her dislike of Annie and the other Eights. However, after she helped save the Eights and the McG from Crazy Serena, she began to accept Mandy, and even told her about her missing parents. Trivia * Annie is the tallest of all eight sisters * She owns a cat named Anthrax. * She is the only sister whose power still has an effect after her month has passed, as Annie still has the knowledge of how to handle running a household throughout the rest of the year. * She likes cats, Will Simms, Mr. Pete, Mandy Stenko(most times), the Hair-Cutting Room, driving, and being in charge. * She dislikes The Wicket, Crazy Serena, the McG(most of the time), Mandy Stenko(sometimes), and having people disagree with her. * She is the only Eight who likes the Hair-Cutting Room, and is bold enough to enter on her own besides Jackie. * She is the only Eight who drinks coffee * She is the only Eight to drive a car, pay taxes and bills, and forge signatures. * She acts as almost a substitute father for herself and her sisters. * After her parents disappeared, she was the only Eight who made phone calls, besides Jackie occasionally, and even imitated her father when nessecary. * When imitating her father, she tends to use British slang, such as "jolly good" and "old chap". * She can forge her father's signature perfectly. * She insists that her sisters do their homework, even when their parents aren't around. Quotes Gallery AnnieHuit.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Sisters